A killer's mind
by Lee's Howlin Halloween Ghost
Summary: With her family murdered Emily Kindler is on run from a local terrorist group who is after her and famliy's undiscoved secret. Only Enland's top 00 can save her. reviews are very welcome!
1. Chapter 1 A murder in New York

Author's note:

I am new to fanfic so please know this I don't know how things done around here story wise. My story only includes the characters of Bond, M, and R, the Bond girl and villain are my own creation (If there's a problem according to site ethics kindly let me know.)

Chapter One A murder in New York

It was a warm summer day as children danced around open fire hydrants in the street as large mists of water sprayed them. A taxi driver slammed on the brakes as a red haired boy dashed after a dropped baseball.

Cars flew by the venders that were trying to sucker in the many tourists that spilled onto the hot sidewalks. Another thing they missed was a young woman who tried to fight her way through the flood of people that stared in awe at distant lights Time Square.

A New York City sweatshirt hung around her tiny waste. As she brushed back her long brown a businessman whistled. She ignored him and thought to herself that once men him have a chance with me they don't know to do.

She hurried along the street until the skyscrapers became distant silver lines against horizon. She came a small one-story shop. There was a sign nailed to the roof that said _Kindler's meat_.

As she closed the door behind her a tiny bell rang. A man with jet-black hair and tin nose who had been wiping the counter with a dirty sponge peered at customer as he ran a hand over his tick mustache.

"Hey, little sis' what you do'n all the way out here?" asked the man in his musical Irish accent.

"Well, it is your birthday, you should have someone to celebrate it with," she said caringly.

"Ya know you're right why don't you go upstairs and wait for me, I've just got one last customer."

She headed up the rotting steps to her bother's room and lay on the bed halfheartedly watching an episode of _that 70s show_. The bell on the door chimed and there was sound of hard footsteps on the wooden floor.

She heard bother yell in fiery rage, just what she couldn't tell. She quietly peered round the wall too see two dark figures pointing handguns at her bothers head and chest. An idea to scream was building up inside her and was traveling is throat, so held a sweaty palm her lips.

"Where is it Kindler," demand the taller of the two men

"Yeah, you know he doesn't like it when things are late," said the other man coldly.

"Maybe he hid them up stairs John," suggested the other man.

"You'll go up there over my dead body!" growled the girl's bother.

"Have it your way then," said the man.

The man reached for his trigger and put a bullet through his head. They started for the staircase but stopped at the sound of sirens. They ran out the door and drove away as fast as they could.

The girl waited until she heard the sound squealing tiers and wept. Because her only brother was dead.


	2. Chapter 2 – A new mission

Chapter 2 – A new mission

A heavy fog rolled over MI6 headquarters as James Bond sat on a wooden bench smoking a fat cigar. He was a fowl mood it been six boring moths since M even let him do paper work. In truth he could see why, there were younger, stronger, and faster 00s signing up every day and even with all his experience he was no match for them in training.

Most days he sat around thinking of how well he had done in his early years. He puffed hard on his cigar trying to lose himself in old memory of a pretty girl. Jumping into the air he was shocked at the sound of his walkie-talkie crackling on his belt.

"Calling 007, calling 007," said Moneypenny in her sweet voice.

"007 here, what do you want?" asked Bond a note of bitterness in his low voice.

"There's something going on in M's office, she needs you right away."

There was a moment's silence on Bond's end as he thought to himself that M was giving another change. Then he pulled himself together and said with his old confidence

"Right, Bond out."

He ran up the steps toward the oak door to M's office and pounded hard on it with his right hand.

"Come in 007," said a weak sounding M.

She was behind her paper filled desk a glass of scotch in one hand and folder stamped Top Secret in the other. Her steel gray eyes were bright with coldness as she saw Bond step out of the pale light.

"Sit down James," she said as her lips formed around her whiskey glass. "You know I wouldn't call you unless I really needed you, so don't think I like you."

"Never," said Bond with his old boyish chem. M frowned at the statement.

She pushed a button under her desk a screen came sliding down. There was a photo of old man of 60 lying dead on the floor.

Clearing her throat M began to speak "This is Don Kindler, he owned Kindler Power which is worth eight million dollars. He was found dead last night in his cabin in up state New York and his son was killed in a robbery a day before."

"What's some dead old Robber Baron got to do with MI6?" asked Bond sliding further down his chair.

"All in time 007, all in time," said M in a flat voice.

"Time's the thing I hate the most," stated Bond like an impatient child.

"There is one member of the family left, Emily Kinder she witnessed her brother being killed, that's not all she was threatened by a local terrorist group."

Bond pretended to lean forward on the edge of his seat. M ignored him and continued,

"The mastermind behind them is Jon Zae, he told miss Kindler if she does not give him the family fortune she'll be burned alive, and you know our policy we do not negotiate with terrorists."

Bond knew he was getting another chance so he said "I will do my duty for my Queen and country."

"James I want you protect her until Zae can be found. "And for god shake don't get her pregnant,"

Bond pretended not have heard her because he knew if M had warned him not get her pregnant she must be very beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3 The close call

Chapter 3- The close call

James Bond's plane landed about seven o'clock the next day. He scanned the crowed airport for anyone who looked they might be the next international terrorist and finding none he quietly retired to one of the benches full of children clinging to their mother's legs.

He peered at a copy of the _New York Times_. The headline read:

**Kindler's killer still at large**

After checking into his favorite hotel he walked past the people on their back from work toward Emily Kindler's small home near Central Park. He walked past the paint chipped doors toward one marked No. 7.

The door was unlocked and Bond quickly slipped inside. He could smell a pizza baking in a small microwave and heard a Dave Mathews song roaring from a massive speaker. There was a sound of harried footsteps from around the corner.

A young woman rushed at him welding a pan like a Baseball- bat. Bond stepped to side and could see the hot rage in her hassle eyes.

"Zae will have try harder than that to kill me," she yelled.

She lunged for him again, this time narrowly his missing head. Bond playfully grabbed her by the arms and thrust her down to the stone floor. The woman tried as hard as she could to wriggle from Bond's firm grasp. He rammed his knee into the girl's chest and said as sweetly as he could while still trying to contain the young woman " I'm not a hit man I'm a MI6 agent."

Her face reddened with embarrassment and stopped struggling and she said, "An M informed me you were coming hell of a way for us to meet."

"Yes, hell of a way," said Bond reluctantly letting the stunning girl go.

"What's your name?" she asked as she smoothed the hair out of her hazel green eyes.

Shaken by the beauty of girl he just stared at her for a long moment he wished would never end.

"What's your name?" she asked again.

"Bond, James Bond," he said coolly.

"Well, Bond James Bond, I'm Emily Kindler," she said and held out a hand.

Afterward Emily told him all she knew about her family's murder and he listened with careful interest and from time to time would nod or put a massive arm around her weeping figure.

Soon night began to fall and Bond paced the front walk. He looked to see Emily changing by her bedroom window. He watched as she slid her blouse down to her thin shoulders. She glared out the window and Bond ducked for fear of being seen.

There was a roar of a car on the road beside him. A M16 was stuck was out a crack in the back window. Bond dived into a flower patch just as a shower of bullets smacked the wall behind him. The car sped off before Bond had time to return fire. He dashed to Emily's room and found her squatting behind her bed starring at hole in her wall.

"We've got to get you out of here," said Bond grabbing her sweaty palm.

"I know a place," she said faintly.


	4. Chapter 4 The nightclub

Chapter 4- The nightclub

Authors note: first off let me say thanks to everyone who read my story thus far. I know this chapter is a little weak but I needed something hold the rest of the story together. (please don't judge to harshly.)

Bond and Emily drove to a tiny nightclub and watched as though Bouncer waved people through the narrow door. Bond stepped out of the car smoothing his jet-black hair. Emily rushed to his side.

"You got a pass?" asked the bold man in a gruff voice. Emily just looked at Bond in horror.

"No pass you can't get in" said the man flatly, "But for a price I can be forgetful," said the man looking fondly at Emily's chest.

"She doesn't have to do anything!" roared Bond hot anger in his cold eyes.

"You want a fight Redcoat? You'll get one," said the man raising a fist the size of Bond's head. Bond just rolled eyes and lunged.

He kicked the man hard in the face and he felt warm blood on his shoe. The man wiping blood from his eyes ran at him head like an enraged bull. Bond skid to one side and the man spun around his colossal fists swinging at Bond's face. Bond rammed a shoe in his groin and it was all over.

They stepped over the wriggling man toward the door.

"You were wonderful," said Emily kissing Bond the check. If Bond could have blushed would have.

The club was dark and full of half drunken couples dancing in front of a DJ. Emily grabbed Bond's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. Everyone saw that he couldn't dance but he didn't care. He pulled Emily's body close to his and thought to himself could I be falling in love?

There was a noise as three men entered the club with guns drawn. Bond knocked one down before he could even find trigger. He threw a chair at the others and one feel back bleeding. Bond ran at the man with a knife and slit his throat.

Emily and Bond dashed for his car leaving a mess of flesh and blood behind them.


	5. Chapter 5 A debt repaid

Authors Note: Nearly all my inspiration (except the stuff that comes form my mind) comes from Ian Fleming's original character.

Authors warning: If theirs anyone below 13 who managed to sneak onto this site _Don't _read this chapter. (There you go all I can do is warn you.)

Chapter 5- A debt repaid

Bond and Emily walked into his hotel room. There was a queen size bed, nightstand and uncorked bottle of wine on the windowsill.

"Looks like you've been waiting for someone," said Emily curiously.

"Maybe I have," said Bond trying his best to keep a straight face. Emily laughed musically at his bad attempt to woo her. Emily sat down the bed her arms folded and she began to cry.

"I can't believe my brother and parents are dead," she said rising her hands to the sky.

"I'm an orphan," confessed Bond flatly.

"You're lucky," said Emily a note of intense bitterness in her high voice.

"No, I'm not," said Bond remembering how it had twisted Alex against his own country and sent Vesper to her death.

He wondered what she would think of him now, looking out the window he felt an aching in his lonely and cold heart. He had been so into his thoughts he didn't realize Emily had stooped crying. Her warm hand was resting on his knee.

"What are you doing?" Asked Bond looking at her in bewilderment.

"You saved my life twice today, I'm repaying my debt to you," She uttered kissing his lips fondly.

Emily forced him down on the bed with more power than she intended and giggled sweetly.

"You don't have to do this ya know," He said for fear that Vesper his one true love was plotting how to make his life a living hell from Heaven.

"But I want to," She said hurriedly unbuttoning his shit. Bond thought to himself, there we go just one more to go and I'll have beat last year's record! Bond's heart raced as Emily brought the back of hand over his bare chest.

Bond mischievously grabbed at a string that hung off her Green sweatshirt. Emily's blue eyes puffed with longing and she wisped off her sweatshirt and threw it to one side. With a bright smile Bond began lifting up her _Rock the house tour_ t-shit and he kissed each piece of skin as it reveled itself from beneath the curtain that was her shirt.

Emily moaned in delight as she unclipped her bra and watched it slowly float away to the stone floor.

She fell on top a naked Bond and began French kissing him. Bond told himself that she was no novice at making love, and he felt jealous thinking of all the men that could have laid next to this sweat covered goddess. He came back with a new fire determined to top them all.

When it was all over he put his arm around her sleeping outline and thought to himself the debt was repaid well.


	6. Chapter 6 The shadow walker

Chapter 6 The shadow walker

The sun was bright in James Bond's eyes when he woke the next morning. Emily was sitting in an armchair across form the bed. Bond tried to recall the night's events. He couldn't remember much, going up to the hotel room but that was it. Have I been drunk, he asked himself mentally. His eyes moved to the pile of clothes on floor to Emily's beaming outline.

"Did we?" he asked slowly realizing what happened.

"Yes, and it was wonderful James," said Emily clapping her soft hands together like an excited child.

This was the first time she had ever called him 'James' and he felt mixed feelings of wanting to hit and kiss her. The idea to kiss her won and as he did Emily's cheeks flushed with red.

"Look what the hotel brought us," she said handing him a fruit basket stamped _To Mr. & Mrs. Bond Room: 504_.

"They think where newly weds," exclaimed Bond musically.

They both just looked at it for a long moment and burst in a fit of laugher.

"I'll get us more wine," said Emily curtly.

Bond laid back down on the bed silently began laughing into his hands. Then he got up and gazed at the clock it was 4:15 it been more then an hour since Emily had left. Where was she? He slowly walked in the hall whispering her name.

His foot slid through something sticky, it was a pool of blood. A thin trail led down the hall and out the fire escape. Bond crouched down and quietly fallowed. It was still fresh that was a small comfort, still might be alive.

There was a noise of tires screeching and a muffled cry. Bond dived out the fire escape just in time to see a black sedan roar down the highway. Bond sat hopeless for a moment in dust. He saw a mounted cop and rushed forward a knock the man off his mare. He rode in pursuit beckoning the horse in a hard gallop.

He found the car parked in font of a large stone house that looked much like a Roman Temple. He patted his mare on the nose and said, "Next time I think I'll take a sports car instead."

He carefully crept along the wall to the front door. His Walter PPK was clasped tightly in his right hand, but he dared not use it because it would attract too much attention. Pulling out the knife he kept in the lining in his shoe he curled though the large oak double doors.

Peering around the stonewall he saw two men standing guard next a door with glass door. Bond slowly drew out his knife and aimed it at the first guard. He let it fly through the air and the man died with out a sound. His comrade had his back turned and saw nothing but the flash of steal being pulled across his windpipe. The man rived around on the floor in a pond made his own blood, and then he was silent.

Bond dashed to one side as a man dressed in a white coat slipped the door. His was carrying a briefcase. Bond watched as he talked to another white-coated man set his case on a table. The man bent down toward a chair and said something. Bond could only catch " now tell.

When the man moved away Bond could see the chair contained Emily. Bond put on a white coat he found in storage locker and silently edged into the room. The man did notice him so edged closer.

The man pulled a metal stick out of his case and held a pointed tip into a red-hot flame. There was a murderess glint in his brown eyes.

"Do you know what I'm going to do miss Kindler?" he asked dangerously in a German accent. Emily let out a tiny scream and clawed at her blindfold. "You see miss Kinder, you have such a petty face a thought I'd burn a few holes in it, maybe you wont get to many so many actors to bang you eh?" Emily let a hoard scream as she felt a spark touch her face.

"For the last time! What is the account number, and I assure you your British boyfriend can't save you now, he roasting in his hotel room as we speak,"

This was too much for him, he rose from the shadows like a shadowalker of British legend and over took man and kicked him into the fire. He tossed around like a fish on a deck and screamed prayers in his native German. Bond ran to Emily and led her out on to the street.


	7. Chapter 7 Flames of a past

Chapter 7 Flames of a past

Author's note: I would like to dedicate this chapter to Lady Venya of the isle because she helped me come with the argument. (I owe you a lot.)

Bond and Emily stepped out onto the street amidst a sea of people running from the sounds of a fight. Bond led Emily to a bench and when he looked at her leg it was coated with warm blood.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"Its nothing," she squeaked pressing a hand to her leg.

"Don't look like nothin'" said Bond dryly. He could see that Emily was plainly hiding something, but just what he couldn't tell.

"Look we'll just go back to the hotel and fix ."

"No!" she interjected betraying a look of fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong Emily?"

"Before you got there, the man made me watch him burn your hotel down," she chocked back tears and continued "I could hear them scream, and smelt them began to burn." She flung her arms around Bond's neck and began to sob uncontrollably. But she managed to mumble, "I should have done something."

It took a minute for Bond realize what had happened. He rushed for his car and sped toward the hotel. All he found were peaces of smoking wood and metal. As he sat down in dust he began to silently weep. He blamed himself for this; he thought to himself, I never should have brought the girl here.

"These people were vacation! I never should have forced my mission into their lives!" he screamed.

Emily placed a small hand on his shoulder and said, "It's not your fault you didn't know they'd find us here."

His was now in a rage that would have hurt the devil's ears, "I let some girl come between me and my work."

"Hey, I'm not just some whore you bang on a Friday night, I really care about you!"

"You can't, every girl I really loved has ended up dead in someplace like this," he said gusting to the peace of hell behind him.

"Oh," said Emily moving a pace backward.

"Tomorrow I'm transferring you into the CIA's care," he said flatly and rummaged through the remains of the hotel in search of his gun, because he wanted revenge.


	8. Chapter 8 Near death

Chapter 8 Near death

It was a warm evening as Felix Leiter, one of the CIA's best agents strode back to his car with Emily in toe. Even though there was one of the most beautiful women in all of New York next to him he was not in a happy mood, not all.

His mind flashed back to the night's proceedings; he had been at home quietly sipping his cheep wine when Bond's Aston Martin skidded to a stop at the base of his long narrow driveway. Felix knew this could only mean one thing, trouble. Their conversation hadn't gone pleasant either.

Bond stopped at the foot of the door and said, "Felix, I need you to do something for me."

"Bond?" he asked the dim outline.

"Felix I need you to take over my mission, I have to a settle a score,"

"You wha?" sputtered Felix dumbfounded.

"Take Emily for me," commanded Bond nudging Emily into the pale light.

"I can't just take her like that James. What will my supervisor think?"

"I don't Bloody care what they think, she's an American she's your problem," said Bond not caring that there was a note of intense anger in his voice.

"You'll be safe with him," said Bond whispering into Emily's ear fondly. Emily turned wanting to say goodbye but when she did he was just a speck in the distance.

Felix unlocked his car and helped Emily climb into the passenger seat. There was a rustling noise form behind him. His brown eyes scanned left and right but he saw nothing.

"Sometimes I think I'm in a horror film," he said to himself. A noise of a twig snapping made him wheel around. He was too late he felt the hot scrape of Bowie knife being lined with his windpipe and a long shadow behind him said in a deep chilling voice, "Take another step agent Leiter and I will send you into a world far beyond pain."

Felix jabbed his left elbow in the man's upper chest momentary winding him. The man got up smoothed his blonde hair and paced slowly toward Felix his knife arm pointing at Felix's heart.

The man had a thin scar from his right eye down to the corner of his mouth. It shifted slightly as his mouth contoured into a wicked smile. Felix knew this was the face of Jon Zae and his tiny heart filled with a rush fear. Zae's grin began to widen with every step he took.

"I've been waiting for this a very long time, you Americans make my job so easy. It's a pity you won't get to see me personally torture miss Kindler," He said as the moonlight shined off his sliver teeth.

Zae kicked Felix hard in the chest knocking him backward and he held his knife in the air in triumph. Felix rose to his feet showing signs of pain. Zae rushed toward him his knife ready for the kill. Felix tried to tackle him but revived a blade in his smutch as a reward.

Leavening him for dead Zae wretched a scramming Emily from her car and signaled for his own. Felix laid on the cold ground clutching his bleeding chest for seemed like hours until he saw a black shadow hovering over him he tried to get up to fight off the new attacker but he saw it was Bond and began coughing scarlet blood.

Bond asked in a harsh voice "Where did that bastard take her?" Felix just groaned and pointed weakly toward the road. Then he was lifted into an ambulance because was near death.


	9. Chapter 9 The mastermind

Chapter 9 The mastermind

A sliver of a golden moon guided Bond down the narrow rain slicked path. To a passer by he would have looked something like a drunken homeless man. His shoes were completely submerged in the thick mud and his pale green eyes kept on the tire marks before him not daring to look away, for fear they would vanish form his sight.

A barn owl hooted in a near by tree and Bond turned round staring in its direction. Oh how loved birds he thought. He scanned the hillside and he saw a large nineteen-century house with large limestone pillars. There was a white four-door Ford parked in the driveway. It was full of dried mud at the start of the car's body and Bond knew he was about to step into hell.

He looked around and saw no guards or movement with in the house. He suddenly felt alone and lost like he failed the world. His feet shifted as he turned back to leave. Something in the corner of his right made him stop. There was a tin strip of light under the cellar entry.

With his all his might he yanked on the heavy wood but it would not come lose. Bond noticed that there was small iron lock in the center and he held out his wrist and melted it with his laser watch. He landed with soft thud in a pile of cordwood as high as roof. With an out stretched hand he felt along the granite wall thinking to himself that there must be another room.

The wall was cold and it grinded against his pale skin, suddenly he touched something round and made of slid brass. It was a doorknob! Bond wanted to scram in delight, but instead tried opening it and there was a loud creek as the rusted hinges moved and he slipped inside.

Zae stood over Emily who was tied to a chair long rope. Zae's brown eyes were full of hate as he struck her hard on the face with a hallow peace of wood. Emily scrammed in pain and wiped the thick blood from her blue eyes. Zae said in dangerous voice "Now Emily you're a very difficult girl to live with, all I ask for is your account number"

Emily just spat in his face. Zae gave her a small smile.

" I admire your courage, but it won't save you here. Oh Mr. Bond please don't try anything stupid." Bond emerged from shadows with a look of horror on his sun kissed face.

"Save the questions Mr. Bond, I knew you were coming I could hear you all the way down the path," he said beaming brightly as a ray of light fell across his face. Bond reached for his Walter but it was not there.

"Looking for this?" asked Zae pulling the black gun out his red coat pocket.

"Why are doing all this?" asked Bond not really wanting to no the answer, because he heard it a thousand times before, Zae was just another man bent on taking over the world.

"I'm glad you asked." Said Zae taking a breath and continued, "You see this little whore here is my step daughter, and the last shareholder in Kindler Power with her dead I'll be rich man,"

"All that death over money?"

"Money that should be mine!" snarled Zae.

"Shame you won't get to see me kill her," said Zae pointing Bond's pistol at his head. Bond closed his eyes, put his hands behind his back and waited for the pain of bullet driving into his flash.

"You won't either," growled a voice from behind Zae it was Felix. He pulled the trigger sending Zae backward to die bleeding ageist the wall. Bond ran too Emily and she feel weeping into his arms.


	10. Chapter 10 “It can never be”

Authors note: This is the last chapter of my first Bond fic, thanks to all of you read, reviewed, and encouraged me.

Chapter 10 "It can never be"

Bond stared longingly out the window of the Waldorf hotel. His wide lips formed around his scotch bottle as he drank deeply. There was a sound of footfalls outside his door, he turned to see Emily standing in the doorway.

Bond tried to say something, but Emily shushed him quit. She slowly walked toward him a fire of love in her eyes. With each step she took she carefully unclipped a button of her blouse. Bond's eyes shifted from her to the _Do not disturb_ sign she placed on the door. He thought to himself that two times was more than enough.

Emily lowered her pink skirt down to her narrow ankles, closed the shades and swung her long legs into the king-size bed. Bond approached her as she sandwiched herself between the warm wool blankets.

"It can never be," said Bond letting her slowly lift up the hem of his shirt and pull it over his round head. Sliding into next to her Bond suddenly felt oddly at home, he tenderly kissed her on the cheek and Emily's face turn a rosy red.

"I know it can never James," she wrapping her legs around his. "But just hold me a little while longer," she said slowly falling asleep to the rhythmic motions of Bond's chest.

I promise with all my heart and soul:

James Bond will return

In

The shadows of the Reich


	11. Note to readers

Authors note:

Hello everyone, I started rewriting this story under the title, "A killer's mind rewritten" and would love to hear what you think about it. It's my baby. :) I can't tell you much about the new version because I'm not even sure where it will end. (Unlike last time.) I truly feel that since I started rewriting it, it's become the best story I've ever written. I can promise that there will be some old faces, cliffhangers, my notable humor and style, unexpected twists and turns, and lots of spelling mistakes to make your brain hurt. Okay, if you read my promo and aren't creped out by me your part of the 99 club if your part of the1, MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHAHAHAHA! What really trying to say is: GO HAVE A LOOK MY COOL STORY! Please review or I will be forced to do absolutely NOTHING!


End file.
